recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tex-Mex Pizza
Description Contributed by Jenn B aka Mom2Sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Source: Better Homes and Gardens * Prep: 50 minutes | Bake: 10 minutes * Makes 8 Servings Ingredients * 2 to 2½ cups all-purpose flour * 1 package active dry yeast * ¼ teaspoon salt * 1 cup warm water (120°F to 130°F) * 2 tablespoons cooking oil * ¾ cup yellow cornmeal * ½ cup chopped onion * ½ cup chopped green sweet pepper * 2 cloves garlic, minced * 1 tablespoon olive oil, margarine, or butter * 1 x 14½-ounce can tomatoes, cut up * 1 x 8-ounce can tomato sauce * 1 tablespoon snipped fresh basil or 1 teaspoon dried basil, crushed * 1 tablespoon snipped fresh oregano or 1 teaspoon dried oregano, crushed * 1 teaspoon fennel seed, crushed (optional) * ½ teaspoon sugar * ¼ teaspoon pepper * ⅛ to ¼ teaspoon ground red pepper * ⅛ teaspoon chili powder * 1 pound ground beef or bulk Chorizo * 1 x 15-ounce can black beans, rinsed and drained * ½ cup chopped red sweet pepper * 3 tablespoons finely chopped jalapeno peppers * 2 tablespoons snipped fresh cilantro * 3 cups shredded Monterey jack cheese (12 ounces) Directions Sauce # Cook the ½ cup onion, the green pepper, and garlic in 1 tablespoon oil until tender. # Stir in undrained tomatoes, tomato sauce, basil, oregano, fennel seed (if using), sugar, pepper, ground red pepper, and chili powder. # Bring to boiling. Reduce heat; Simmer, uncovered, for 35 to 40 minutes or to desired consistency, stirring occasionally.Make-ahead tip: Prepare pizza sauce; cool. Transfer to freezer container. Seal, label, and freeze up to 1 month. Thaw overnight in refrigerator before using. Crust # Meanwhile, in a large bowl combine 1¼ cups of the flour, the yeast, and the ¼ teaspoon salt. # Add Warm water and 2 tablespoons oil. # Beat with an electric mixer on low speed for 30 Seconds, scraping bowl constantly. # Beat on high speed for 3 minutes. # Using a spoon, stir in cornmeal and as much of the remaining flour as you can. # Turn dough out onto a lightly floured surface. # Knead in enough remaining flour to make a moderately stiff dough that is smooth and elastic (6 to 8 minutes total). # Divide dough in half. Cover and let rest 10 minutes.Make-ahead tip: Prepare pizza dough; divide into 2 equal portions. Place in plastic freezer bags. Seal, label, and freeze up to 1 month. Thaw overnight in refrigerator before using. # Grease two 11- to 13-inch pizza pans or baking sheets. # On a lightly floured surface, roll each half of dough into a circle 1 inch larger than pizza pan. # Transfer dough to pans. # Build up edges slightly; Score edges with a knife, if desired. Prick dough generously with a fork. Do not let rise. # Bake in a 425°F oven for 10 to 12 minutes or until lightly browned. Pizza # Meanwhile, in a large skillet cook ground beef or chorizo until brown. # Drain fat. # Spread sauce over hot crusts. # Sprinkle with cooked beef or chorizo, black beans, red sweet pepper, jalapeno peppers, and cilantro. # Sprinkle with Monterey jack cheese. # Bake about 12 minutes more or until cheese melts and sauce is bubbly. # Serve with salsa. Notes Category:Tex-Mex Meat Dishes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Jack cheese Recipes Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Chorizo Recipes Category:Superbowl Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:World Recipes Category:Pizza Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Jalapeno pepper Recipes Category:Onion Recipes